


Child of Cold and Dark: Pre-Hogwarts

by ShiTiger



Series: Child of Cold and Dark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an immortal to be made, death must occur.  But sometimes, on very rare occasions, an immortal child is born.  Cold and dark... his name is Severus BlackFrost.  (Slash and general couples). Aug 2016: In the process of updating chapter-by-chapter.  New chapters coming soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visible Child

The problem with having a child who could be seen by mortals was that they were always trying to save the boy. Granted, not all mortals could see him; but it seemed that some of the more magically-inclined ones, who liked to call themselves witches and wizards, were fully capable of seeing the young spirit.

Pitch used to take the child with him to work at night, leaving him at a set location, like a park, while the older man would gift the mortal children with nightmares. Once in a while, the Nightmare King would return to find a human attempting to rescue the boy. Apparently, bare feet and frosted clothing meant 'homeless' to mortals.

Needless to say, this eventually led to Severus being left in the lair while his father swept the world at night. The night-mares (no pun intended) tolerated the young immortal, making the nights a little less lonely. The books, _borrowed_ from libraries around the world, were his only other source of comfort.

But soon... very soon, Pitch would return from a long nights' work to spend some time with the gift that Jack Frost had unknowingly left him after their last battle.

...tbc...


	2. A Single, Tiny Spark

Jack Frost did not notice the spark that leaped from his fingertips as he accepted the golden container from Pitch. The tiny glow swept through the shadows, unseen by even the Nightmare King himself.

It wasn't until much later, when Pitch returned to his lair in agonizing defeat, that the tiny light caught his attention. It sparkled, white as snow, from its perch atop the dark globe. Even in his despair, the boogeyman was drawn to it.

One long finger reached out, hovering tantalizingly close to the pure speck of light. Darkness sparked from the fingertip, causing Pitch to draw his hand back with a gasp. Golden eyes widened as the light seemed to absorb the darkness, growing brighter before him.

The spark expanded, casting shadows across the gloomy cavern. Before the eyes of the Nightmare King, the light began to take the form of a child. Once the youth was fully formed, the glow slowly faded to pale skin. Moments later, Pitch found himself staring at a little boy, no older than 10, floating before his eyes. Ebony hair framed his face, barely brushing his pale shoulders.

Bloodless lips parted in a first breath that sent a mist of snowflakes into the air. The snowflakes, black as a starless night, circled the boy's unclothed body. Several landed on his face, leaving tiny, dark flakes imprinted across his pale cheekbones. Others gathered into an even larger black snowflake, melting over his heart until it sat upon his skin like a birthmark.

A groan from the child caused the dark flakes to twist and tangle around his small form. The majority of the flakes formed into a white, buttoned shirt and charcoal pants. The remaining ones melted together to become a dark jacket that flowed to mid-thigh length.

Fully-clothed, except for the obvious lack of footwear; the child could have easily blended in with students from a private school, where uniforms are the norm. A curious outfit for an immortal child.

  

> _**For an immortal to be made, death must occur. But sometimes, on very rare occasions, an immortal child is born.** _

 

Pitch allowed himself to drift forward, getting close enough to touch the boy, but wary of doing so. Here, before his very eyes, an immortal child had appeared. Born, it seemed, from his own darkness - with a touch of   .

Eyelashes fluttered upward, soft and dark as a raven's wings. Orbs, black as midnight, stared at the man - innocent and without fear. Emotionless, the child examined the Nightmare King.

Pitch allowed the child to float around him, waiting for the boy to speak. Finally, the boy landed at the top of the globe, and drew in a low breath.

"Father..." the boy whispered. It was not a question.

"What is your name, little one?" the boogeyman asked, lowering himself onto one knee to be eye-to-eye with the child.

"Severus... Severus BlackFrost," the immortal child answered.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Immortal children are born at a certain age. They stay at that age for many years (sometimes hundreds of years), before they mature into the age they will be for the rest of their immortal lives. Severus was born to the age of 10.
> 
> Note 2: Listening to “Slayers: Unlimited Desire” on youtube. I love this Japanese song and the melody seems to fit with Severus' immortal birth.


	3. Dreams, Nightmares, Teeth, and Gifts

Severus never dreamed. He never had nightmares either, despite his father being the bringer of them. His teeth were pearly white, and he had yet to lose a single one. Thus, it would be accurate to say that the young immortal had not had the opportunity to meet the famous Sandman and Tooth Fairy.

Christmas and Easter passed him by, year after year, without a single gift or egg, yet the boy made no complaint, nor shed a tear. Human emotions were strange things, and the child never knew quite what to make of them.

Severus watched the humans interact, hidden so that the special ones wouldn't try to take him away. Mortals had such a variety of feelings and emotions, ones that his books attempted to explain. Despite all this, the boy was uncertain how these _feelings_ worked.

He felt attached to his father, which the books claimed was a form of love. He got along well with the night-mares, but felt nothing painful when one dissolved back into nothingness. Human friendship was - strange, but it didn't stop him from continuing to observe them. Watching was something that Severus BlackFrost was good at. And, since he was immortal, he had all the time in the world.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a dark little thing. A seeker of knowledge, yet lacking in social interaction. The numerous stories floating through my head for him are just begging to be written :)


	4. Imaginary Friends

He was there again. The boy that no one else could see. Lily began to wonder if he was a ghost, or perhaps a fairy, given that he never left the gnarled tree that sat high atop the hill, overlooking the grassy field and playground below.

She usually saw him several times a week, but sometimes he'd be absent for a whole month before she'd see him again. His clothing never seemed to change, and he always had bare feet, even in the winter.

The first time Lily had seen him, she'd assumed he was homeless. Then she realized that no one else could see him, not even her own parents. Petunia and her friends teased her, saying she had an invisible friend. So Lily kept her distance, watching him from the playground. He never came closer.

***

_(months later)_

The park was empty. Lily felt a twinge of disappointment. She had just spent the last half hour begging her parents to let her go to the park on her own. They'd finally relented. She had just turned 9, after all.

The little red-head sighed and was about to turn around and head home (it wasn't fun to play alone), when a movement caught her eye. It was the boy. He was sitting on one of the lower branches of the spooky tree at the top of the hill. His attention seemed to be on the book in his hands, as he had yet to look up from it.

A thrill of excitement went through her body. This was her opportunity to find out who the boy was. The girl made her way up the hill as quietly as she could. The tree seemed less frightening with the boy sitting in it. Stepping closer, Lily peered up into the mess of branches to get a better look at him.

He seemed normal enough, despite his bare feet. Dark, shoulder-length hair, pale skin, a school uniform... he didn't look like a tree fairy. But then again, she'd never actually seen a tree fairy before.

"Hello," she called up, pushing the bubble of excitement down into her belly.

Ebony eyes rose from the book and focused on her. The boy didn't smile, but he did raise his eyebrows curiously as he watched her, as if noticing her presence for the first time.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans. My family lives down the street."  The red-head gestured toward the park, but made sure to keep her eyes fixed on the other child. Fairies were known to disappear once you saw them.

The boy blinked, his expression unchanging.

"Um... so, what's your name then?" Lily asked, feeling a tiny bit silly now.

"... Severus," the boy finally answered, swinging around so that his feet hung over the side of the branch, as if he were about to jump down.

"Severus..?" the girl prompted, waiting.

"... Just Severus," the boy mumbled, glancing away from her shyly.

A smile blossomed onto Lily's face once more. "Nice to meet you, Severus. Do you want to play? With me, I mean."

The dark-haired boy gave a hesitant nod before slipping down from the branch. He landed in a half-crouch at the base of the tree, which allowed him to set his book down against one of the tangled roots rising up from the ground.

Lily practically bounced in the spot as the boy stepped closer to her. He was a little taller than her, but likely the same age.

"So, what do you want to play first?"

***

The sun was slipping below the hillside, reminding Lily that she needed to get home before her parents came looking for her. She'd been having so much fun with Severus, who was not a tree fairy, thank you very much, that she'd nearly forgotten curfew.

"I have to go home now. Will you be here tomorrow?" Lily asked, smiling at her new friend who was sitting on the swing next to her.

The boy shrugged, but gave her a half-smile as she waved goodbye and ran toward the street.

***

Severus watched the little girl disappear down one of the side-streets, before getting to his feet. The sand felt strange, especially to one used to hovering the majority of the time. He wasn't allowed to hover around the special humans. The had thought he was some kind of a plant fairy. Silly human. He didn't have wings. Nor was he tiny, like the fairies in his books.

Wandering up the hillside, the boy soon found himself at the foot of the ancient tree. He'd known the tree was special the moment he'd seen it. No matter where he was, he could always feel its presence. It had become a second home to him.

Trailing a hand along the bark, Severus stooped briefly to retrieve his book, before slipping into the shallow opening in the tree's hollow. A human wouldn't find anything in there except for dirt and bugs, but as the immortal child touched the centre of the tree's hollow, a portal appeared before his eyes. The portal would open into one of the many tunnels leading back to his father's underground lair.

The portal, hand-crafted by his father, was the only reason Severus was allowed to be out on his own. It was his only escape from the special mortals who would try to help him. Lily was one of them, but she seemed harmless enough.

Severus wouldn't admit it aloud, but a tiny part of his heart pulsed with excitement over having a friend.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Location was taken from Severus' last memories of his childhood with Lily, with a few changes from yours' truly.
> 
> Note 2: Someone asked why Easter and Christmas have passed Severus by. He is an immortal child, not a regular child. North and Bunny have no idea... yet... that he exists. Don't worry, he won't miss out much longer.


	5. A Pair of Lost Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Setting: Almost a year after they first met. Early December. Severus and Lily are both 9-years-old... at least, in human years)

In hindsight, perhaps helping the human girl climb his tree, in the middle of winter, hadn't been the smartest idea. One misstep, and Severus found himself on the ground with Lily draped over his back. The girl's loud sobs trailed off into sniffles as she pulled herself to her feet, allowing the taller boy to push himself upright.

The young spirit stared, transfixed, at the droplets of red on the snow surrounding them. Immortals didn't bleed, so the sight was strange to him. Lily suddenly dropped to her knees, fumbling in the snow. A delighted cry left her bloodied lips as she got to her feet, holding out her hands toward him. White and red stood out vividly against the moss-colored gloves she was wearing.

"I lost two teeth, Severus!" Lily exclaimed, practically bouncing from happiness.

Oh... right. The Tooth Fairy. Severus had read about her. All the pictures suggested that she was a tiny human with wings, who collected teeth under the pillows of children and left them money in return. It seemed like a rather silly job, in his opinion.

Moments later, the pair were interrupted by the arrival of Lily's sister, Petunia. She wasn't special, like Lily. She couldn't see him, and liked to call him imaginary. Severus didn't really like her.

"Geez, Lily. I can't believe you fell out of a tree. Mom and Dad are going to blame me for letting you get hurt," the older girl complained, dragging her sister away by the arm.

"But I was playing with Severus," the red-head explained, giving her friend a wave as she was pulled away.

"When are you going to grow up, Lily? I can't believe you still play with your imaginary friends," Petunia's voice trailed off as the pair crossed the street, headed for home.

Severus glanced down at the red snow again, before leaping into the air. He'd already stayed too long. His father would be cross with him. Maybe he should stop at the library to _borrow_ a few new books before he was grounded for a month.

***

"Great job, ladies. Remember, Christmas is in two days, and I will be at the North Pole for the annual Guardians' get-together. Let's keep up the pace, and make sure we're collecting teeth just as quickly as we do during the rest of the year."  With a wave of her hand, the mini-fairies darted away, returning to their various jobs... all except one. Baby Tooth hovered in front of Toothiana, chattering rapidly about the teeth she had just collected.

"Yes, yes. You collected two teeth from a little girl in England," Toothiana repeated, holding out her hands for the teeth to be deposited into them. Picking up the first tooth, she smiled at the adorable memory of a little red-haired girl. She was so happy and carefree. Memories, like this one, always made her job seem worthwhile. 

Lifting up the second tooth, the bird-woman felt a chill run up her spine. The tooth was white... too white. Not a trace of blood or gum to be seen. It's pearl shimmer reminded her of Jack's frosty smile.

Taking a deep breath, Tooth allowed the memory to flow through her mind. A bed in the middle of a forest. A dark hole beneath it. A long black tunnel leading into a familiar lair...

 

 

 

A gasp passed her lips as the cave-like room became brighter. Pitch, as imposing as ever, facing his dark globe. A young boy strode out of the shadows behind him, catching his attention. The boogeyman turned, his eyes narrowing at the ebony-haired child.

Tooth wanted to shout out a warning to the little boy, but she knew she was already too late. This was only a memory of an event that had already occurred. Was Pitch kidnapping children now? How sick and twisted was he? How many children...

The questions trailed off in her mind as the boy's face tilted upward, peering at the Nightmare King without any trace of fear. Skin too pale, eyes too dark to be a mortal child. A trail of black snowflakes flowed across his cheekbones, like a birthmark.

Bloodless lips parted as the boy whispered a word that made Tooth jolt back to reality.

**" _Father_."**

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to see the movie again, and it really threw off my calculations for Severus' official birthday. In the books, Lily and Sev both have January birthdays, but the last battle with Pitch in ROTG is a day after Easter. So I'm making Sev's b-day the day after Easter (no matter what date Easter falls on) to better fit the storyline. Which makes him younger than Lily and James :)


	6. 10 Years Too Late

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" Tooth hugged the youngest Guardian and spun him around, her cries almost frantic as she released him and hovered in the air, unable to keep still.

"Whoa there! I came as fast as I could. I had to fly all the way from Antarctica," Jack Frost explained, stepping back so he could observe the entire group. Bunny was warming his feet by the fire, but gave him a small nod when the frost spirit caught his eye.

"So..."  Jack turned to the bearded guardian, waiting.

"Is not me who has big news. Tooth is one who called meeting this time," North explained, stepping to the side to give the winged-woman the floor.

"My fairies were collecting teeth as usual, like they always do. Then Baby Tooth brought me two teeth that were under the pillow of a little girl in England. Adorable thing. Flossed twice a day..."

"Get to the point, Tooth," Bunny grumbled, stepping away from the fire to plant himself between Jack and Sandy.

"Yes, yes. You see, Baby Tooth was very jittery when she brought me the teeth. The first tooth was from the little girl. A cute memory, very normal. But the second..."  The fairy trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself as she visibly shivered.

"What?" Jack finally asked, after giving his fellow Guardian a few moments to calm down.

The winged-woman nodded, flitting back and forth in the air as if trying to make an important decision. Finally, Tooth lowered herself until she was hovering just above the floor, hands clamped together in front of her heart.

"I think you should see this memory for yourselves," the woman insisted, holding out her hands to reveal a shiny, white tooth. Four pairs of eyes stared back at her, uncertain.

"Just put one of your hands over mine, so that I can show you the memory," Tooth finally explained. Her companions lit up with smiles, crowding around her so they could follow her instructions.

"Okay... here we go," the Tooth Fairy whispered, closing her eyes and concentrating on bringing the memory to life.

***

"Pitch?"

"Blimey!"

"A little boy needs to be rescued!"

"?"

"Let the memory finish." Tooth's voice cut through the memory that was playing before their eyes. The group stilled at her tone, focusing back on the little boy standing before Pitch.

_**"Father."** _

A jolt of light returned the Guardians to North's workshop, leaving their minds reeling from the vision.

"Wait... so Pitch has a son?" Jack broke the silence.

The utterly confused expression on his face made Tooth just want to hug him. Poor boy. So young, so innocent, so... naive. And now this.

"You really don't know what this means, do you?" Bunny sighed, rubbing a paw over his temples to fend off an oncoming headache. The boy in the memory was clearly not a regular human child. All they'd had to see were the trails of black snowflakes dancing across his far-too-pale cheeks to know that he was a spirit, like them. But also, not exactly like them.

"Jack... I think that little boy might be your son," Tooth finally admitted aloud, tucking the tooth away.

"You think I did IT with Pitch? I so didn't. And besides, we're both male," the frost boy argued, a frown evident on his face.

"We are immortal, Jack. Making baby is much more complicated for us," North piped up.

"Well, for one thing, there are no bodily fluids involved. All you need is two powerful spirits whose powers complement each other and... well..." Tooth shrugged, her cheeks going a rosy pink.

"Baby makes three," Bunny concluded.

"And no one thought to give me this sex-ed lesson years ago?!" Jack yelled, frost blossoming down his staff to where it was leaving an ice patch on the floor.

"It is very rare thing, Jack. Very, very rare. But Tooth - we do not know that this boy is Jack's son. Perhaps another winter spirit..." North trailed off, scratching his beard.

"I suppose it is possible," The Tooth Fairy agreed, inwardly wondering if she'd just jumped to conclusions before getting all the facts.

"Well, I say we go find Pitch and the boy! We'll find out whose kid he is, and make sure he's not being abused by that creep," Jack insisted, blue eyes daring the others to argue with his decision.

"Is not a bad idea," North agreed.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I wrote that chapter faster than any of the others. Oh well. Next chapter, the Guardians meet Severus BlackFrost. And yes, Jack, you're the daddy :)


	7. Questions Finally Have Answers

The Guardians approached the tattered bed-frame that seemed very out of place in the middle of the dense forest. The pit below appeared bottomless and foreboding, sending chills down their spines. This was it. They had finally located the entrance to Pitch's lair.

Jack hovered uncertainly, peering over his shoulder at the others. North simply waved him forward with a nod. Blue eyes darted over the group, a flicker of warmth rising in his chest as he noted that each one of them stood unarmed, but battle ready.

Taking a deep breath, Jack called down into the inky darkness below the bed-frame. "Pitch! Pitch, come out! We need to speak to you!"

Seconds passed without an answer. Jack peered down through the cracked wood, only to pull back sharply when a pair of shadowed night-mares sprang up from the darkness, landing on either side of the bed-frame with loud shrieks.

"Whoa there. Easy... We just need to speak to Pitch," Jack darted back as one of the mares attempted to take a bite out of him.

"What a surprise. You should have called ahead - I would have baked a pie," a familiar, somber tone echoed from the darkness, before the Nightmare King's tall form took shape in front of the bed-frame.

"Pitch," Jack drew back instinctively, keeping his staff at the ready.

Distrustful golden eyes surveyed the group. A smirk touched upon the dark spirit's lips as he noted their defensive posture. "Come now. You didn't travel all this way for tea, did you?"

"Where is the boy, Pitch?" Jack demanded, letting his feet touch the ground to steady himself.

The Nightmare King regarded the frost spirit silently, lips drawing into a single line. "What boy could you possibly be referring to, Jack?"

"The one who calls you father," Jack spat out, teeth gritting together.

"I am the boogeyman, Jack. A spirit, like yourself. How could I possibly have fathered a child?" Pitch stated, crossing his arms over his chest with another deep frown.

"We have his tooth. We've seen the memory it contains," Tooth flitted away from the group, bringing herself to hover next to Jack as she held out the tiny, snow-colored treasure.  Golden eyes narrowed on the tooth in her hand, even as the fairy began to gush over how adorably tiny it was. How it sparkled like frost and reminded her so much of Jack's perfect teeth.

Pitch's shoulders lowered as he crossed his arms behind his back, leaning over the bed-frame to call down into the pit. "Severus! Come up to the surface, this instant."

Moments later, a small shape flew out of the darkness, passing through the wooden boards as a flicker of black snowflakes, before solidifying into a boy once more. The child landed quietly next to the nightmare bringer, his dark eyes passing over the Guardians, before coming to rest on the tall man at his side.

"Yes, father?"

"Severus, why did you not inform me that you lost a tooth?" Pitch asked, casting his gaze down upon the dark-haired boy.

Ebony eyes blinked in confusion at the question.  "A tooth?"

"Ooooh, you're just so cute! I bet all your teeth are as adorable as this one," Tooth squealed, fluttering over to the little boy to get a closer look. The boy was silent as she probed his gums and oooh'd over his teeth.

"Amazing. Look at that! You already have another tooth re-growing. It looks like it will be the same size as your baby teeth. How cute! Oh, I guess this means that immortal children don't grow adult teeth after their little ones fall out..." Tooth commented aloud, both to herself and the others.

Once the winged-woman backed away, Severus moved closer to his father. A single, pale hand clutched onto Pitch's black robes for comfort as the boy's dark eyes surveyed the group.

"So... who is his other parent?" Jack finally asked, eyeing the pair.

"I'm sure that it must be obvious, Frost," the Nightmare King frowned, staring down at the white-haired young man.

"So... he is my kid," the frost spirit whispered, clutching his staff to keep himself from staggering at the realization.

"Indeed," Pitch commented dryly.

"This is wonderful news then, yes!  What is the lad's full name then? I have heard rumor that immortal children know their names from birth," North's voice washed over the group, even as he knelt down to get a closer look at the child.

"Severus," the nightmare bringer's tone was crisp and cool. The boy released his father's robes and took a step forward, still clearly wary of the new group of people.

**_"Severus BlackFrost."_ **

The child seemed almost human in the clothes he was wearing. Like a schoolboy who had forgotten his shoes. "Do you like to play, Sev?" Jack asked, lowering until he could look the younger boy in the eyes.

"I guess. I like reading more though," the child answered honestly.

"Are you sure he's mine?"  The frost spirit gave Pitch a cheeky grin which only caused the Nightmare King to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Jack... Perhaps it's time to introduce us," Bunny spoke up, no longer content with just watching them interact.

"Oh, right. I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. The giant kangaroo is Bunny, Guardian of Hope," Jack began, giving the dark-haired boy a secret smile when Bunny loudly protested that he was not a kangaroo, he was a bunny. And not just any bunny - **The _Easter_ Bunny**.

"The big guy with the beard is North, Guardian of Wonder. Or Santa Claus, for short. The golden man is Sandy, Guardian of Dreams. And you've sort-of met Tooth, Guardian of Memories. Well, The Tooth Fairy, obviously," Jack concluded, standing to his full height once more.

Severus' ebony eyes took in the group. He really was a quiet child. Pale fingers reached into his jacket and pulled out a small book that he quickly flipped through, before narrowing his eyes at Tooth.

"You're The Tooth Fairy?" the boy asked, voice low.

"That's me," Tooth flew a bit closer, hovering before the uncertain boy.

"You don't look like your pictures," Severus commented, holding out the book.

The other guardians watched in amusement as their female companion glanced through the pages and hummed in agreement.

"No, I suppose I don't. My little fairies look more like me than the little human girls with wings that people are so fond of drawing," Tooth answered, handing the book back to the boy.

"It's okay, you're prettier than the pictures anyway," the immortal child concluded solemnly, as if he was unaware of the complement he'd just paid the woman. 

Bunny couldn't stop himself from laughing aloud as Tooth swooped down to hug the boy for his adorable observation. Even Pitch cracked a smile, though it was so brief that no one but the pooka seemed to notice.

"Father?" Dark eyes blinked up at the taller man. Severus was clearly unaccustomed to being hugged.

"You would do well, in the future, to avoid telling women they are pretty. This is what happens when you say such things," Pitch explained, an emotionless expression on his face once more.

"Jack, perhaps it is time that we get to point," North interrupted, looking away from the immortal child.

Jack Frost sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. This was going to be harder than he thought. It was clear that Pitch wasn't the monster of a father that Jack assumed he'd be. He couldn't just tear Severus away from his home, but still... the frost spirit wanted to get to know the son he'd helped bring into this world (with or without his knowledge).

"Severus," Jack knelt down once more, looking deep into the boy's ebony gaze. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch the younger spirit's cheeks to see if they were as cold as his own. A jumble of emotions welled up inside of him, but he shook them away. Forcing a smile onto his pale lips, Jack whispered, "Are you happy... living here with Pitch?"

The immortal child contemplated the question, before giving his answer. "I enjoy reading my books. The darkness is quiet, and father protects me. I have a tree that is special to me and a portal that allows me to travel back and forth. In conclusion... I believe I am happy."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around for you, Sev. I would like to get to know you more." Jack glanced up at the tall figure next to the boy.

"Are you suggesting that I invite you, or your fellow Guardians, into my lair?" Pitch questioned, yet not as coldly as he would have in the past.

"I wouldn't expect you to. What if Severus spent the holidays with us? You know... Christmas at the North Pole, Easter at the Warren..." Jack threw a glance over his shoulder to see if his friends would agree.

"I am in agreement. Little Severus would be most welcome anytime," North announced loudly.

Bunny seemed a bit more hesitant at the idea, but one look from Jack had him nodding. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to have the little ankle-biter over for a few days. He's bound to be a lot less trouble than Jack."

The frost spirit rolled his eyes, but smiled as he stood to attention, waiting for the Nightmare King to make a decision.

"I will deliver Severus to the workshop for Christmas, and you are welcome to pick him up here at Easter. If the boy wishes to continue with more frequent visits, I am sure that we will be able to come up with an arrangement. But, for now, evening is fast approaching, and I need to take my leave. Say goodbye to the Guardians, Severus." Pitch nodded briskly before slipping down the entrance-way in a wisp of black smoke. The night-mares neighed loudly and followed, leaving the group alone with the immortal child.

"Goodbye." Severus turned away from the Guardians, his body dissolving into dark snowflakes as he followed his father back down into the depths of the Earth.

"Not a very emotional tyke, is he?" Bunny commented, whiskers twitching.

"I am sure that he will be very happy to spend Christmas with us. We will have plenty of fun," North insisted, reaching into his pocket for a globe.  

"I think I'll head back to the Warren on my own," Bunny decided, tapping his foot to open a passageway. Green eyes landed on Jack, who was still staring at the broken bed-frame with an uncertain expression.

"Care to join me, Frostbite?" the pooka found himself asking.

Jack turned at the sound of his voice, lips quirking up into a smile. "Sure. For a little bit. Then I've got to get back to bringing winter to the world."

With a wave, the Guardians split up and went their separate ways, leaving the forest silent and empty once more.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd never finish that chapter. This fic has gotten far longer than I ever thought it would, but I'm having a lot of fun writing it.


	8. First Christmas

_Pitch is going to kill me,_ Jack thought.He threw open the next door, and groaned. This room was empty, too!

Down the hall, the frost spirit could hear the regular hustle and bustle of the yetis cleaning up the workshop. North was still out making his rounds, and the others hadn't arrived yet. Without thinking, Jack took a sharp left and crashed into a wall of fur.

Caught off balance, the pooka landed on the ground, his arms instinctively holding the younger Guardian close to keep him from getting hurt.

"Bunny! Thank goodness, you're here!"  The white-haired youth leaped up and pulled the rabbit to his feet.

"'What's wrong, mate? Did something happen?" Bunny immediately ran his eyes over the young man for injuries.

"I lost Severus," Jack blurted out.

"He's here already?"  The pooka's head cocked to the side curiously as the smaller Guardian began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"Pitch dropped him off a little while ago. I was giving him the tour and he just vanished!" Jack gestured wildly.

"Where did you last see him?" Bunny asked, grabbing the younger man by the shoulders to stop his erratic movements.

"I don't remember," the winter spirit admitted aloud, shoulders slumping.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll find the little ankle-biter," Bunny tapped his friend under the chin, and gave him a wide, reassuring smile once their eyes met. The pooka could see the worry giving way to trust as the younger man smiled back at him.

Bunny forced himself not to flinch in shock as Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  "Thanks, Bunny. You're the best."  The rabbit wanted the moment to last forever, but they had a little boy to find.

***

North stared wide-eyed at the chaos spreading through his workshop. Yetis, elves, Guardians - all racing around in a panic.

"Sandy, what is happening?"

The golden man paused, hovering in the air an arms-length away. Magical sand formed into a human-like shape, then a question mark, before he flew off. Thankfully, Tooth spotted him next and swooped down to attempt to explain - once he calmed her down.

"'Severus is missing. This is not good." North stroked his beard as he made his way up the stairs to the globe room.

***

It took at least half an hour to get everyone settled to plan a proper search party. North had just finished dividing everyone into groups when black sand swept into the room, and formed into the tall, foreboding form of **Pitch Black**.

Bunny quickly pushed Jack behind him, a movement that did not escape the Nightmare King's gaze.

"One last thing, Jack. Severus is very quiet, so if he manages to wander off, you might want to check the library," Pitch smirked, clearly amused.

"And you didn't think to tell him this sooner?" Bunny snapped, ears drawing back as he glared at the dark spirit.

"My apologies. It must have slipped my mind," Pitch bowed mockingly, sharp teeth flashing.

"No harm done. Come, I have idea of where boy could be hiding," North laughed, gesturing for the Guardians and Pitch to follow him.

***

Bookshelves lined the large study, easily hiding the presence of the small boy who had made himself at home on the window-ledge at the far end of the room. A giant book sat in his lap, holding his complete attention.

Pitch slipped past the group, gently touching the young spirit's shoulder. Dark eyes rose to look up at him.

"Father?"

"Severus... Jack has been looking for you," the nightmare bringer commented, gesturing toward the group that was now crowded into the room.

"Hey, Severus. I... um... Next time, don't run off like that. Alright?" Jack was unsure of what to say, but he made an attempt to reconcile with the boy.

"I didn't run, I walked," the boy answered.

"Severus, Jack is your other parent. You will treat him with the same respect you give to me. Tell him when you are going off on your own, so that he does not need to search for you," Pitch commanded, giving his son's shoulder a squeeze.

"I will," the boy promised, closing the book and setting it to the side.

"Good boy. I will return in a few days to pick you up. Behave yourself."  Pitch swept out of the room without another word.

The group stood silently, anxious for someone to make a move. Jack was the first to step closer to the window.  “Why don’t we go get some milk and cookies, Sev,” the frost-haired youth suggested, holding out his hand. 

The dark-eyed child slid the book off his lap, and hopped down from the window-ledge with ease.  He eyed the offered hand in silent contemplation. 

“Oh – you don’t have to worry.  I’m a winter spirit, so my skin is as cold as yours,” Jack pipped up, gently taking the boy’s pale hand.  When Severus didn’t pull away, the Guardian of Fun nodded to the others to lead the way out of the study.

***

After that point, Christmas day seemed to pass in a blur. Naturally, North had to show off his sleight, which led to visiting the Tooth Palace. Jack found himself rescuing his son from being swarmed by excited little fairies who were eager to greet their new arrival.

Then back through the portal to the North Pole. Pulling the boy to his feet, Jack soon found that Severus was a much smoother flier than he could ever be. He was a natural at flowing with the wind, despite needing a nudge when it came to actually doing tricks in the air.

Later, an attempted snowball fight ended quickly when Severus seemed disinclined to join in the fun. Making a snowman was easier, as the boy informed them that he'd made one with his friend Lily once.

"You have a human friend already?" Jack had asked, remembering how it had taken 300 years for someone to finally see him.

"Mm hmm. She's a special human. She doesn't try to adopt me though, like other special humans do. Father said it's because she's just a kid," Severus had answered, handing the white-haired youth a carrot from the pile of veggies the elves were making at his feet.

Jack hadn't known quite what to make of it, so he promised himself that he'd ask Pitch about it later.

 ***

It was late in the evening when North and Jack were finally able to sneak away from the rest of the group, who were relaxing in front of the fireplace in the main room.

"I'm not sure if this is working out, North. I'm having a hard time bonding with him. He's my son, but I don't think we have anything in common." Jack huddled on the window-ledge, staring out at the snow for comfort.

"Give it time, Jack. It takes more than day to get to know someone," North asserted, standing next to the young Guardian who had become like a son to him.

"It's like he doesn't know how to have fun," Jack whispered, touching a finger to the window. Frost danced up the glass in beautiful curves of white.

"He knows, Jack. Is just not same fun as you are used to. Now, we should rejoin group," North insisted, guiding the shorter man to the door. Pausing, the Guardian of Wonder scratched his beard, and wondered aloud, "I feel as though I am forgetting something..."

***

Sandy and Tooth had said their goodbyes while North and Jack were away, as they needed to return to their regular duties. Severus had allowed a hug from both of them, though he seemed uncertain about returning it.

Bunny found himself with the job of entertaining the little ankle-biter, but Severus seemed content to make himself at home in the chair farthest from the fire, one of North's books propped open in his lap. The silence loomed between them, prompting the pooka to fish out one of his eggs to paint while he waited for Jack and North to return.

"Can I try what you're doing?"

The Guardian of Hope nearly dropped his paintbrush at the sudden question. Looking up, he found the little boy standing next to him, his dark eyes focused on the egg in the pooka's paws.

"Sure, kiddo. Have you ever painted an Easter egg before?" Bunny asked, pulling out another paintbrush.

"I've read about it," Severus answered. An uncertain glance at the fire caught the pooka's attention.

"It's a little hot over here. Why don't we move to the couch over there instead," Bunny suggested, leading the winter spirit across the room.

"How do I make the colors work?" the boy asked, taking a seat next to the rabbit on the couch.

"These are special paintbrushes. Just think of a color, and the brush will produce it for you," Bunny instructed, watching the pale-skinned child sweep the brush over the egg, leaving a reddish-orange stripe on the creamy surface.

"Hmmm... interesting color. A bit Christmasy," the pooka commented, resisting the urge to ask the boy to choose a lighter, more Eastery, color.

"It's the color of Lily's hair," Severus explained, painting another slash of color across the egg.

"Like this Lily a lot, do you?" Bunny asked, curious for an answer.

"She's okay - for a human girl. She visits my tree sometimes, and we play at the park." Dark eyes didn't raise from the egg as the boy continued to paint it. The Easter Bunny found himself quite impressed by the amount of focus Severus had while painting. He definitely didn't get it from Jack.

***

That was how North and Jack found them. Bunny and Severus, sitting side-by-side, on the little couch at the far end of the room. The rabbit was cooing (though he'd never admit it) over the phoenix-colored egg the little boy had painted.

Ignoring the pile of gifts in North's arms, Severus made his way directly to Jack to present his egg. "I painted an Easter egg."

"It's very nice, Severus."  The frost spirit ruffled his son's hair, resisting the urge to press a kiss to his forehead.

"It's not as good as Bunny's egg though," the dark-haired boy admitted, looking over his shoulder at the pooka.

"Not to worry, mate. It's a very good egg for your first time," Bunny assured him, tucking his paintbrushes and eggs away.

"Did you want it back," Severus strode across the room and held out the egg to the rabbit.

"You keep it," Bunny insisted fondly.

"Okay..." Severus glanced around the room, clearly looking for a place to set his treasure so that it wouldn't get damaged. The pooka plucked one of the pine-tree embroidered cushions from the couch, and hopped over to the table. Together, they arranged the little egg so that it rested, safe and sound, in the center of the cushion.

The sight made Jack and North exchange a warm smile, before setting the presents down on the ground near the Christmas tree.  "In excitement, we forgot to exchange gifts," North announced, laughing loudly.

"Have you ever exchanged gifts at Christmas, Severus?" Jack asked, passing a pink-wrapped box to his son.

"I've read about it," the boy stated, causing all three Guardians to frown slightly.

"From now on, you'll get to celebrate Christmas and Easter every year.  I promise," Bunny spoke up, settling next to the boy who blinked up at him.

The immortal child nodded in response, before gently unwrapping the box. Opening it slowly, pale fingers pulled out a beautiful egg, painted with the colors of spring. "Thank you. It's very pretty."

Many more gifts followed. A book from North, floss and a toothbrush from Tooth, and dream sand hardened into the form of a teddy bear from Sandy.  Last, but not least, a dark green shoulder-bag with a large black snowflake embroidered on the front, from Jack (North helped him make it).

Looking around at the gifts, including the ones the adults had exchanged between each other, a frown crossed over Severus' pale lips. "I didn't get you anything..."

"Yes, you did. We got to spend the whole day with you, Severus. That's the best gift you could ever give us," Jack answered for the group.

***

By the end of the evening, Severus had fallen asleep against Bunny's arm. Jack was glad that Pitch had at least warned him that he'd gotten the boy in the habit of sleeping one night a week. Something about immortal children not needing to sleep every night, like regular humans, but still needing to rest on occasion.

"So, it looks like Severus is growing on you, too," Jack said with a smile, helping rearrange the little boy, so that Bunny could carry him properly.

"I suppose the little ankle-biter isn't so bad. At least he didn't try to paint my ears, like a certain frost-spirit I know."  The pooka shot a knowing look at the younger Guardian who laughed quietly in response.

North led the way through the workshop toward the bedchambers that he kept neat and tidy for his fellow Guardians, should they ever need to spend the night. Every Guardian had their own room. They strode past the golden door, the blue and green door, the egg-shaped door - that one was Bunny's. Then past the red door to the end of the hallway where a larger set of frosted doors waited.

"Jack, press your hand to pad on the door," North instructed, gesturing to the snowflake-shaped pad in the middle of the door.  The winter spirit quirked an eyebrow, but did as he asked. The doors slid open quickly, letting out a gust of cool air.

"Nice," Jack whistled, clearly impressed. The old doors had been a bit difficult to open by hand, given how heavy they had been.

"Yes, is new feature. Just touch with hand, and they will open. Is good because elves cannot reach pad, and get into trouble," the Guardian of Wonder assured them.

The revealed hallway was shorter than the last, containing only two doors, side-by-side. One blue with a white snowflake, and one white with a black snowflake. A chill seemed to permanently frost the air in this wing, making Bunny shiver. To Jack, it was perfect.

"I will leave you two to put boy to bed. He is in good hands." North waved, striding back toward the strange set of doors that kept winter on one side, and warmth on the other.

"Let's get this little tyke to bed before I freeze my ears off," Bunny insisted, slipping into the room quickly.

Jack pulled back the charcoal covers, marveling at how cool they were to the touch. It always amazed him that North and the yetis could create such warm-looking things, yet adjust them perfectly for the winter spirit. _Spirits_ actually, now that Severus was part of the family.

There was a door between the rooms, which Jack knew hadn't been there the last time. He had no doubt that it opened into his own room, which was decorated in shades of blue and white. Severus' room lacked any real color, besides black, grey, and white, but perhaps that would change.

Looking down at the boy's dark hair spreading across the white pillow, Jack couldn't help but feel like he'd missed out on something very important all these years. "I barely know him, Bunny. It feels like I've missed so much."

"Not your fault, frostbite. But if it helps, I think you'll make a fine daddy."  Bunny's paw rested on Jack's shoulder as they watched the little one sleep.

***

_**(Bonus scene)**_

"It's an Easter egg, Father. I painted it for you."

Pitch held up the crimson egg curiously, raising an eyebrow at the Guardians standing behind his son.

"It's very nice, Severus. Quite... colorful," the nightmare bringer managed to comment.  In response, there was a slight twitch at the corner of Severus' mouth.  How strange.  The boy wasn't normally the smiling type.

"Don't forget your presents, Severus," Jack was quick to remind him. Severus took the shoulder-bag from his hands, and gave a hesitant goodbye wave to his new family. Pale fingers gripped long black robes tightly as darkness swept over the pair. Moments later, they were gone.

"I miss him already," Jack sighed, fingering his staff dejectedly.

"Easter will be here sooner than you think," Bunny reassured him.  After giving the winter spirit a goodbye pat on the shoulder, he hopped down the hallway toward the exit. North really didn't approve of holes in the floor... even if they closed afterwards. Something about leaving bumps in the wood.

...tbc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a whole day, off and on, writing this chapter. And I was having such writer's block when trying to figure out what to write too. This fic just seems to be running away with me, getting longer and more detailed with every passing moment.


	9. Lily's 10th Birthday

_(January following Severus' first Christmas with the Guardians)_

“It was my birthday yesterday, Severus. I turned 10. I wanted to invite you to the party, but you weren't here,” Lily commented. She didn't add that there was also the chance that her friends from school wouldn't be able to see Severus. Not that she was ashamed of being his friend or anything, but she already had to deal with her sister thinking she was weird for having an invisible friend...

Severus' voice broke through her slightly-troubled thoughts. “What is a birthday?”

Blinking in surprise, the girl answered, “Everyone has a birthday. It's the day you were born. When is your birthday?”

The dark-eyed boy seemed to be deep in thought at her question.

“Well, how old are you then?”

“In years?”

“Yes, Severus. In _**years**_.” Lily found herself pushing down the feeling of annoyance at the bizarre question. You think she'd be used to these types of questions from her invisible friend by now.

“I've been alive for 9 years,” Severus stated.

“I'm older than you then,” Lily felt a smile come to her lips as she looked over the slightly-taller boy. “I just turned 10. What day were you born?”

 “Easter.”

“You were born on Easter,” the girl remarked, pleased to finally be getting somewhere with the questions.

 “No. The day after Easter,” Severus answered.

 “So you don't celebrate a specific day then? No matter what day Easter falls on, you celebrate your birthday the day after?” Lily asked.

 Severus shrugged. He'd never actually celebrated the day he was born.

 “That's an interesting tradition. Well, now I know when your birthday is,” Lily announced, looking very pleased with herself.

 ...tbc...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter before Severus' first Easter.


	10. Easter Surprises

“Welcome to the Warren!” 

Severus gazed around at the underground paradise.  It was so... **GREEN!**

Something ran into his foot, prompting the boy to look down.  Small, creamy eggs on little twig-like legs were gathering around his toes.  Eyes widening, he lifted his feet off the ground, hovering silently in the air as the eggs began to clink against one another.   

Lowering his feet once more, the winter spirit let his toes dangle just above the oval-shaped creatures so that he would not harm them.  Truth be told, the child found their curious antics quite interesting. 

*** 

“Sorry, we're late,” Jack sighed, combing a hand through his frosted hair. 

“No worries, mate.  I'm ahead of schedule.  Just have to get that last little group of eggs painted, then we'll head off to deliver all my lovely googies to the world.” Bunny was tempted to stare into the shorter Guardian's blue eyes for a little longer, but there was still work to be done.  

Glancing over, Bunny noted that Severus seemed mesmerized by the eggs bumbling about under his toes.  Hopping a few steps closer, the rabbit extended a paw to catch the boy's attention.  “Let's get these little ones painted and ready for hiding.  Does that sound like fun, kiddo?” 

Severus gazed up at the Guardian of Wonder, before focusing on his outstretched grey hand.  The child hesitantly reached out and lightly grasped the pooka’s paw, as if he was waiting for the older spirit to pull away from his icy touch.  

Bunny simply smiled and tightened his grip, enduring the chill as he guided the boy along the path.  And, from the corner of his eye, the pooka was sure he saw a hint of a smile on the boy’s normally calm face.  

*** 

Bunny watched with amusement as the little boy's eyes widened at the sight of a flower giving birth to a fully-formed egg.  The magical blooms never failed to amaze those that saw them for the first time.  Even his fellow guardians.  **  
**

“Is this how I was born?” 

The pooka threw a glance at Guardian of Fun who was looking just as startled by the question as he was.  

“Well, you see - I'll let Bunny answer that one,” Jack announced, shooting into the air to hover above the pair. 

“Why me?  He's your kid!” 

“You're the spirit of spring, aren't you?  Making babies is part of the job description,” Jack Frost laughed.  

The other guardian flew off, leaving Bunny alone with the immortal child who was blinking up at him curiously, waiting for an answer to his question.  “Right then.  Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other a whole lot...” 

Severus tilted his head to the side.  “I don't have a mother.” 

“Uh, right.  When two people love each other... sometimes a stork comes to visit them.” Bunny found himself unconsciously rubbing his neck at the awkwardness of the situation.  After all, Pitch was the only one who had witnessed Severus’ creation.  Immortal children were extremely rare, and there simply wasn’t a lot known about **exactly** how they were born.  And E. Aster Bunnymund was not about to discuss how humans, and pooka, normally went about making babies.  Nope, Severus was not old enough for THAT talk.  

“I think I read that somewhere,” the boy commented. 

“Yah, so the stork brings them a baby, and that's that.  How about we get these eggs to the color river then.  It's just around the bend,” Bunny suggested quickly.  

“Was that so hard?” 

The pooka spun around, his whiskers twitching as his gaze fell upon the frost-haired spirit who was hovering close enough to... 

 

 **S P L A S H !**

 

The pair froze, their lips mere inches away from brushing.  Jack pulled away first, throwing a wry grin at his companion.  “Guess we'd better go see if the kiddo is alright.”

 *** 

The frost spirit bit his lip to hide a smile at the sight of his son blinking up at them in confusion.  It was as if Severus himself couldn't figure out how he'd managed to end up in the river.  The egg in his hand was still untouched by color, given that the young spirit was holding it above the water. 

Reaching out a hand, Jack helped his son onto the bank.  The other already-painted eggs stumbled forward to gather around the immortal child's pale feet.  

“No harm done,” Bunny noted, though his voice had an amused ring to it. 

“No harm done?  Look at his shirt!  It looks like a group of hippies decided to tie-dye it,” the frost spirit stated, waving a hand at the shirt in question.  

The Guardian of Hope rolled his eyes, and found himself offering to wash the shirt as soon as they were done delivering the eggs.  

Jack gave into the surge of parental instincts that were now clouding his mind.  Severus was a child, thus he needed to get out of his wet clothes before he caught a cold.  The boy's black jacket was tossed to the ground, and his multi-colored shirt was already unbuttoned, before the youngest Guardian remembered that his son would never catch a cold.  Heat fever, perhaps, but a cold... no.  

Gazing up from where he was now kneeling before the immortal child, Jack only had enough time to shoot his son a reassuring smile before a strange mark on the boy's body caught his attention.  An ebony snowflake rested on the boy's chest, directly over his heart.  It stood out vibrantly against his pale skin.  

“Sev, have you always had this mark?” Jack asked, his fingers extending to brush against the strange tattoo. 

“Yes...”  The words trailed off as a wave of frost surged from Jack's fingers, adsorbing into the dark snowflake.  

Jack gasped in shock, shivers wracking his body as he became aware of the heat spreading through him.  It was as if the little boy was draining the chill from him, leaving him sluggish and warm.  He couldn't even find the energy to pull his hand away from where it was now pressed to the white-rimmed snowflake over the boy's heart.  

_~White-rimmed?  I thought it was pure black...~_

A heavy paw on his shoulder brought his attention back to reality.  Forcing himself to concentrate, Jack yanked his hand away from Severus, curling his fingers around the staff clutched in his other arm.  

“Focus, mate.”  The deep voice rumbled through his ears, enticing him to lean back against the comfortable form of the pooka standing directly behind him.  

“Severus...” Jack ran his gaze over the little boy, who was staring straight ahead - as if lost in a daydream.  His normally dark eyes were nearly white from the power he'd unconsciously absorbed from the older winter spirit.  The child's pale skin practically sparked from the clear frost covering his body; a side effect of the power surge, it seemed.  And there, still nestled in the boy's outstretched hand, was the little egg, frozen solid and covered with black frost.  

White eyes drifted closed as Severus began to sink to the ground.  Quick as a bunny, the pooka rushed forward and caught the child in his furred arms, lowering himself gently onto the grass that was now frosted in a large circle around where the boy had stood.  

With the aid of his staff for support, Jack limped over to the pair, and sat down with a groan.  The older Guardian allowed the little boy to be gently pulled from his arms, and into his father's embrace.  

“Bunny... What just happened?” Jack whispered, looking over the unconscious boy in his arms with all the concern of a loving parent.  

“ **Imprinting** , I believe.  Though we will not see the full effects until he wakes up,” Bunny sighed, scratching his chin as he watched over his favorite winter spirits.  

“Oh... OH!  Bunny, EASTER!” the frost spirit announced, panic flashing over his features.  The pooka's ears stood at attention at the mention of _his_ holiday. 

Green eyes took in the eggs in the distance, painted and waiting to be delivered to little boys and girls around the world.  Bunny gritted his teeth, and got to his feet.  For once, Easter was the last thing on his mind.  All he desired to do now was stay in the Warren to ensure that his family was safe and protected.  But his holiday... 

“Go, Bunny.  We'll be fine.  Just gonna take a long nap and wait for you to get back,” Jack yawned, pulling the child even closer as he laid himself down on the grass, eyes already drifting closed.  

“Take it easy.  I'll be back soon.”  The pooka gave in to the urge to nuzzle the younger Guardian's slightly-warm cheek, before dashing off toward the tunnels.  The sooner he delivered his googies to the world, the quicker he could be back to tend to his family. 

*** 

Bunny raced back into the Warren and didn't stop running until he was inches away from the winter spirits curled together on the grass.  Fast asleep, it seemed that neither had moved from the still-frosted spot.  Peering closely, Bunny felt a smile curl onto his lips as he gazed at the tiny, frosted egg that Severus was still clutching protectively to his bare chest.  

Reaching out a paw to stroke Jack's forehead, the pooka was happy to note that his teammate had regained most of the chill he'd lost during the imprinting.  The frost-haired youth let out a soft sigh at his touch, but did not wake from his slumber.   

Dropping down to the ground, Bunny curled close to the immortal child's bare back, his arm instinctively reaching around the pair to settle on Jack's waist protectively.  Assured that his family was safe, the pooka let his eyes slip shut as he joined the winter spirits in their state of rest.  

***

“I wanted to help deliver eggs...” 

“I know.  Not to worry, little ankle-biter.  There's always next year.” 

“What about Eggy?” 

“From the looks of it, your little googie is doing just fine.  I was a mite surprised myself, seeing as how he absorbed some of your power during the imprinting.  Hard to believe he's walkin' around without any issues, despite still being frozen through.” 

“Will you be able to deliver him next year?” 

“Fraid' not, kiddo.  You see, he's your egglet now.  An icy friend like him is perfect for a little winter spirit like you.” 

“I get to **keep** him?” 

“That's right.” 

“... Thank you, Uncle Bunny.” 

Jack felt himself drifting back into consciousness as the conversation sifted through his brain.  His blue eyes fluttered open and landed on Bunny's grey-furred form.  The pooka was crouched down next to Severus as they chatted about the little black and white egg that was weaving itself around the child's bare feet.  

“Severus... are you alright?” Jack asked.  Pushing himself up into a seated position, he stretched out the kinks in his spine as the pair turned their attention toward him.  

“I'm fine, papa.  Uncle Bunny is letting me keep Eggy,” Severus announced, plucking the egg off the ground and holding it out to the older youth.  

“That's good...” Jack focused on the white-rimmed, ebony snowflake on the child's chest.  Then the boy's words hit him like a sledgehammer, taking his breath away.  “Did you... did you just call me **Papa**?” 

“Of course.  You _are_ my papa, after all.” 

Bunny subtly wiped a tear from his eye as he watched Jack dart to his feet at the boy's words.  Moments later, the frost spirit had his son in his arms as he twirled on the grass with a heartfelt laugh of pure joy.   

*** 

“Guess it's time to drop the little nipper off,” Bunny sighed, tussling the Severus' dark hair even as he gazed over the boy’s head at Jack.  

“Yeah.  Pitch is expecting him back soon,” Jack stated, sharing a smile with the pooka as he led his son to the main tunnel.  

“Come back anytime, you two,” the pooka commented, waving goodbye as the pair disappeared down the tunnel. 

* * *

 

 **Bonus:**

“Father, are you mad that Papa Jack doesn't love you anymore?” 

Pitch looked up slowly from the book he was reading, his dark gaze landing on the little boy standing by the couch he was resting on.  

“What are you implying, Severus?  Jack never loved me...” 

“Yes, he did.  And you loved him,” the child stated, feeling quite sure of himself. 

“Why would you think that, Severus?” Pitch asked, calmly slipping a bookmark into his book so he could set it to the side and focus on his son. 

“Uncle Bunny said that when two people love each other a lot, then a stork brings them a baby.  If the stork brought me to you and papa, then you **must have loved** each other,” Severus insisted. 

_~Note to self... Have a talk with that insufferable rabbit and find out EXACTLY what he said to make Severus think that Jack and I were in love.~_

 ...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, but at least I got it finished during the month of Easter :)
> 
> Also, this fic has an admirer: severusblackfrost.tumblr.com/


	11. Birthdays, Gifts, and Other Strange Things

 

Lily had been planning to surprise her friend with his birthday gift after the Easter egg hunt in the park. Every kid in the neighborhood attended the annual event, but she'd been unable to spot Severus. She should have expected him to be absent. He seemed to avoid large crowds, even if no one could see him except her.

Perhaps he spent Easter with his family. She sometimes wondered if the younger boy had any family at all. He must, though he never talked about them. It was only due to Lily's pestering questions that she even knew that his birthday was the day after Easter, making him several months younger than her.

The little girl sighed and began to walk home, her basket filled with brightly colored eggs - and one _undelivered_ gift.

***

Three days later and Severus still hadn't shown up.  Lily gazed at the gift in her hand and shook her head.  There was no point in continuing to drag it along to the park every day, _just_ _in case_ she saw her friend.  She could always leave it at home and run back to get it when he finally made an appearance, but it wouldn't be much of a surprise then. 

Green eyes roamed the grassy hillside near the park, coming to rest on the gnarled tree at the top of the hill. A smile of pure joy lit up her face at the sight of the dark-haired boy sitting against the trunk of the tree. **He was here!**

***

“Severus! Severus!”

The immortal child raised his eyes from the book in his lap. His red-haired friend was rushing up the hill toward him, a huge smile on her face. Setting the book on the grass, Severus got to his feet as the mortal girl approached.

“Close your eyes,” Lily demanded, clutching her hands behind her back.

The boy quirked an eyebrow at her before doing as she asked. A soft, warm weight draped around his neck, followed by the girl's delighted giggles.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Severus asked.

“Of course, silly. So... what do you think?” Lily was barely keeping herself from bouncing on her feet as the boy stroked his fingers over her gift. “I know how much you hate shoes, so I got you a scarf instead.”

“It's... green. And fluffy,” Severus whispered. His mind drifted to his uncle's soft fur. Without realizing it, a tiny smile curved over his lips.

“Sev, you are so CUTE when you smile!” Lily chirped.

“I didn't know you had to give presents on birthdays, too,” the boy whispered, before slipping around the tree and disappearing from sight. Lily was just about to follow him when he popped into sight again. Severus' eyes silently urged her to accept the gift he had in his outstretched hands.

After taking a moment to study the book, Lily looked up at her friend and said, “Severus... this is a library book.”

“You don't like it?”

The red-haired girl bit her lip, struggling to find the words to explain his error. “No. I mean, I do; it's just that library books should be given back to the library. People don't normally give them as gifts.”

“Oh.  But I don't have anything else to give you.”

Lily was startled to see a slightly troubled look on her friend's normally impassive face.

“It's okay, really.”

***

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly. Catching a glimpse of the sun setting in the distance, Lily pouted and let out a dramatic sigh as she slipped off her swing. Spinning around, she peered deeply into her friend's eyes, searching for something.

A few moments later the girl made a huffing sound and straightened, smiling brightly at the boy sitting on the other swing. “I have to go home now, Severus. But first, I want you to do something for me.”

“Alright,” the boy agreed, getting to his feet and waiting for her to continue.

“I want you to **hug** me, Severus,” Lily stated.

The boy blinked slowly, a frown crossing over his pale features. His lips parted, but he clearly couldn't think of a proper response to her demand.

Lily's eyes softened, taking in the child that was her most trusted friend. Everyone needed comfort sometimes, and it was clear that Severus was not receiving much of that in his life. The girl stepped closer and slipped her arms lightly around his waist. Thankfully she'd thought to wear her winter jacket on that brisk spring morning, as the chill that was always present around Severus had a tendency to seep through even the warmest layers of her clothes. 

The boy was as still as a statue in her arms.  She could feel the tension in his body, his arms dangling uncertainly at his sides as he allowed her to hold him, but made no move to return the hug.

“It's not hard to hug people, Severus. Just put your arms around me and pull me close a bit. It's as easy as that,” the red-haired girl whispered, peering up into the boy's intense gaze.  Pale hands slowly clasped behind her back, tightening uncertainly.

“People normally like hugging. It's a way to tell someone that you care about them. You can hug me anytime you want to, Severus,” Lily commented, a smile passing over her lips.

“Alright,” the boy agreed calmly, even as she pulled out of the chilly embrace.

“And next time you see one of your family members, I want you to try hugging them. I'm sure they'd be happy to get a hug from you.” The girl smiled even as she waved goodbye to her friend, and started walking away from the park.

Glancing over her shoulder when she reached the other side of the street, Lily could see that Severus was still standing in the same place, watching her go. Another quick wave of her hand and she turned the corner, hoping that the boy took her advice.

“Maybe he'll invite me to his house someday. Then I can meet his father and maybe even some of his relatives,” Lily commented to herself, trying to remain optimistic. She had attempted to invite Severus to her house to play several times in the past, but had been turned down each time. She hoped that would change in the future.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to revise this chapter a lot to have it flow the way I wanted it to. Sorry for the long wait :)


	12. Unexpected Gifts

The frost-haired youth grinned to himself as the wind blew him through Northern England. For once, he wasn't there to spread the winter cheer (it was only July, after all). During an unexpected run-in with Pitch, he'd decided to inquire about spending more time with Severus. The Nightmare King had waved him away with directions to the boy's beloved tree in England. Come to think of it, Severus had mentioned a special tree.

A familiar shape caught his attention. “Hey, Sev! Nice scarf.” Jack swooped down from the sky and landed, not quite as light as a feather, on the tree branch his son was sitting on.

“Hello, papa. Yes, it is a nice scarf. Lily gave it to me as a birthday present,” the dark-haired boy admitted, tracing the fabric with his fingertips.

“That's cool. So this is your tree... Wait! I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't even think to ask you when your birthday was,” Jack groaned, feeling the desire to whack his head against the trunk of the tree. He wasn't going to be winning any father-of-the-year awards anytime soon.

“You want to know when I was born?” Ebony eyes peered up at him with a hint of surprise.

“Of course I do. Birthdays are important days. Especially for kids,” the older spirit assured his son.

The boy took a moment to think over his comment before answering. “I was born 10 years ago on the day after Easter.”

Jack had to steady himself on the branch as the memories of Pitch's defeat flashed through his mind. He had so many questions that he doubted the immortal child would be able to answer. That was fine. He could grill Pitch all about Severus' birth later.

“Hold the phone! That makes you an Easter baby. Oh man, Bunny is going to flip when he finds out. Ooooh, we should go tell him right away!” Jack leaped into the air, leaving a dusting of frost in his wake.

“We're going to see Uncle Bunny?”

The white-haired youth saw the tiny smile on his son's pale lips at the mention of the Easter Bunny. With a nod of agreement, Jack watched the boy stash his book in the hollow of the tree before joining him in the air.

“All right, wind! To the Warren!”

***

The wind swept them down the special passageway into the Warren. It crossed Jack's mind, briefly, that the pooka had a tendency to sleep for several months following the rush of Easter.

“Wait here. I'll see if I can find him,” the elder spirit urged.

Severus watched his papa's white hair disappear into the distance, before the sensation of luke-warm shells bumbling around his feet caught his attention. Lowering down further, the child allowed his feet to sink into the bright green grass until he felt the hard earth beneath him. It was a strange feeling, but one that he'd slowly been getting used to over the last few years.

Around him, the unpainted egglets continued to stumble on their little legs. Something was different though. One by one, they would bumble against his feet, then make exaggerated turns and stumble down the slope toward the Eastern part of the Warren.

Without another thought, Severus followed them.

***

Jack gave a huff of frustration as his search continued. He never realized how huge the Warren was until now. It really shouldn't be this hard to find Bunnymund. The frost spirit was considering the idea of returning to pick up Severus, when he spotted a familiar furry form curled up in the distance. Yep, that was Bunny, all right.

Drawing closer, the winter spirit admired the moss-covered ledge that shaded the pooka's nest below. Landing softly, the young man tiptoed closer, one hand reaching out to shake the rabbit awake. As his fingers touched fur, he stopped. There, curled close to Bunny's right side, was Severus. The frost spirit smiled as he noted that his son had half his face buried into the pooka's fur.

_~So cuuuute!~_

Jack couldn't help settling down on Bunny's other side, his arm draping over the larger Guardian's stomach. A short nap wouldn't hurt.

***

It was the unexpected chill seeping through his fur that pulled Bunny from his post-Easter hibernation. A glance to the side revealed a white-haired young man burrowed against him.

Jack Frost. Well, that explained the icy presence on one side of his body. A smile curved over his features as his eyes landed on the little boy nested against his stomach.

_~It seems I've acquired a pair of winter spirits~_

As if hearing his thoughts, ebony eyes blinked open and met his own. Pale fingers sank even deeper into grey fur, pulling an unexpected noise from the pooka.

“Are you purring, Bunny? That's so cute,” Jack yawned, before an adorable smile spread over his lips.

“Stop your teasing, frostbite,” Bunny stated, though his words held very little bite.

“You won't believe what I found out about Sev's birthday,” Jack announced, sitting up quickly.

Bunny raised a brow at the cheery winter sprite, before focusing his attention on the immortal child.

“Go on, Sev. Tell him,” Jack urged, his smile getting even wider.

“My birthday is the day after Easter,” Severus finally whispered, one hand leaving the pooka's fur to stroke the green scarf around his neck.

“And he just turned 10!” Jack added.

Bunny mulled over the information. Severus was born the day after Easter... 10 years ago. The day Pitch Black was defeated. The day Jack Frost became the official Guardian of Fun.

_~The little ankle-biter was born under our very noses and Pitch kept him hidden for 9 years. Not only that, but not a one of us thought to ask the kid when his birthday happened to be. And we missed it!~_

The pooka was drawn out of his thoughts by an elbow to his side. “Our little Sev is an Easter baby,” Jack announced happily, waiting for a response from the Guardian of Hope.

“You're right,” Bunny agreed, pushing his stormy thoughts aside. “This calls for a special birthday treat. Tell me, snowflake... you ever tasted Pookan chocolate?”

Severus shook his head.

***

Pitch narrowed his eyes at the boy-shaped cluster of black snowflakes hovering before him.

“Funny story. You see, when I found out that Sev was born the day after Easter, I just had to tell Bunny. To celebrate, even though we missed his birthday, Bunny insisted on making special Pookan chocolate for the kid. Well, we all helped make it. I guess Sev ate a little too much, cause he started getting really _ **jittery**_. He made it most of the way back before... well, this happened,” Jack finally took a breath, gesturing to their son.

The Nightmare King turned his unamused gaze to the frost spirit.

“Yeah, so... I should go,” the youth announced, throwing a quick goodbye over his shoulder to the unresponsive cloud of ebony snow that was his son.

Pitch let out a sigh as he watched the younger spirit flee the scene. “Go to your room and rest, Severus. We will talk once you are back to your normal form.” The cluster of snowflakes seemed to nod in his direction, before floating down the pathway.

***

It occurred to Severus, after he'd finally calmed down enough to settle back into his corporeal form, that he'd forgotten to try the “hugging” thing that Lily had suggested. Then opportunity came knocking as the towering form of the Nightmare King filled the door-less entrance to his bedroom.

Dark eyes swept over him as the older spirit stepped into the room, arms clasped behind his back. “I trust you have learned a lesson about over-indulgence,” Pitch stated calmly, the frown deepening on his face.

“Yes, father. I am sorry for disappointing you,” the immortal child whispered.

“Good, then come along... What are you doing?” Pitch peered down at him, both brows arching up in confusion.

Severus unlocked his arms from his father's waist and stepped back. A sliver of uncertainty went through him. Ever since he'd **imprinted** on his papa, Jack, at least that's what Uncle Bunny had called it, he'd been noticing these strange _feelings_ popping up at random times. A flutter of happiness when Lily had hugged him, a warm feeling of contentment when he'd curled close to Uncle Bunny at the Warren, surges of pure excitement when he'd eaten too much chocolate and managed to scatter himself into a snowflake cloud. And now... an unpleasant emotion that seemed to want to tie his stomach into knots as his father gazed down at him.

“I was... trying something that Lily taught me,” the winter spirit whispered, glancing away. He could feel his father's stern gaze fixed upon him, but he did not look up.

***

Pitch sighed and resisted the urge to rub his forehead. He knew this day would come, he simply hadn't expected it to arrive so soon.

Draping an arm loosely around the boy's shoulders, the nightmare bringer led his son into the main room. It felt more lived-in than it had before the boy had appeared in his life. The furnishings were simple, yet elegant. Pitch had conjured up a faux fireplace at one point, but had gotten rid of it when Severus had silently refused to sit less than half a room away from the fake flames.

Pitch sat on a roman-style couch (a lectus) and waited for his son settle down as well. Drawing in a breath, which was more of a habit given that he no longer truly needed to breathe, the spirit of darkness began to speak.

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Severus have the talk. Not “THE TALK,” as Sev is way too young for that. But, as Sev's main parent/guardian, it is up to Pitch to explain his new-found emotions and feelings.


	13. How to Surprise a Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus takes Lily's advice and begins to bond with his family.

  _(Tooth Fairy)_

Tooth and Baby Tooth hovered near a bedroom window, watching the little girl inside sleep. Baby Tooth had already exchanged the tooth for a quarter, but the Guardian of Memories found herself caught up in the moment. Watching a child sleep was a wonderful reward for her hard work. Knowing they were protected by her and her fellow Guardians...

A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Spinning around quickly, she almost gasped in shock at the sight of the little boy watching her from the next rooftop. Tension drained from her body as she fluttered up to greet him.

“Hello, Severus.” A smile curved over the Tooth Fairy's lips as she hovered in front of the winter spirit. She wondered if Pitch was out there, spreading his nightmares through this town tonight.

“Um... Hello, Auntie Tooth.”

Tooth's eyes widened in shock at the words. The pale little boy seemed to fidget in front of her, fingers drumming against his pant legs as if something was bothering him. She'd never seen him looking so uncertain... so vulnerable.

The urge to rush forward and sweep him into a comforting hug didn't come fast enough, for seconds later the boy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. His pale face pressed into her chest feathers with the innocence of a child asking for comfort from a trusted adult.

“Oh, Severus,” Tooth found herself whispering, tears prickling at her eyes as she hugged him back. Caught up in the moment, she spun the little winter spirit around and cooed, rubbing her cheek against his. The chill from his body didn't bother her; she was used to being around Jack Frost, after all.

Reluctantly, she allowed the little boy to pull away from her and watched him take a step back. Dark eyes stared up at her, unblinking.

“Severus, did something happen to Pitch?” Tooth asked, glancing around for the Nightmare King.

“No. Father is fine,” the boy answered quietly.

“Then... are you alright?” the Tooth Fairy wondered aloud, looking the child over for any injuries he might have.

The boy's head cocked to the side in confusion. “I'm fine.”

Baby Tooth chirped next to her, darting over to the boy to sit on his shoulder. Severus simply blinked at the little fairy, before returning his attention to Tooth.

“Okay then. Well, if you ever need anything, sweetie... You just have to ask,” Tooth insisted, smiling at the immortal child.

“Of course, Auntie Tooth. I should go now. You have work to do and father will want me home soon,” Severus stated calmly, waiting for Baby Tooth to slip from his shoulder before flying off into the night.

“Goodbye, Severus,” Tooth waved at the boy, watching him disappear into the distance.

_~I do hope nothing is wrong~_

_***_

_(Sandman)_

Several nights after Tooth's encounter with Severus, The Sandman was going about his routine as normal. The little man hovered above his cloud of dream sand and spread it through the town of Cokeworth in tendrils of gold. It was a clear night, the full moon shining down brightly on the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy smiled, knowing the Man in the Moon was watching over the children of the world. 

The Sandman was soon caught up in his work, barely noticing the chill in the air next to him. When his golden eyes finally darted to the side, expecting to see his friend Jack, he was startled to find a dark-haired boy sitting next to him. Ebony eyes were watching him weave dreams for children below. 

A question mark hovered in the air above Sandy's head as he smiled at the immortal child. 

“Hello, Uncle Sandy,” the boy answered in response, shifting closer. 

The Guardian of Dreams nearly lost control of his dream sand as Severus hugged him quickly, then let go and pulled away, leaving a comfortable distance between them as the boy waited for a response. 

The question mark was back, but it soon turned into a heart as the boy answered, “No, I'm fine. I just stopped by to say hello.” 

Moments later, the immortal child was gone, leaving Sandy to his thoughts. 

*** 

_(Easter Bunny)_

Bunny woke from his post-Easter hibernation and decided to go for a run. Tunnels were great ways to stretch his legs, but he also loved to pop above ground once in a while to get a breath of fresh summer air. 

“Uncle Bunny!” 

The voice was familiar enough to stop the pooka in his tracks. At that moment, the rabbit realized that he'd popped up next to a giant tree overlooking a park. The sun was just going down over the horizon, which was good for him, as he was quite exposed on the hilltop. 

A dark-haired figure slipped down from the tree, wrapping small arms firmly around the pooka's waist. A frosted breath blew across Bunny's sensitive stomach fur in a way that would have sent him running in the past, but he'd gotten used to dealing with the icy breezes Jack liked to send his way. Glancing down, he felt a smile cross over his lips as ebony eyes peered up at him. 

“Hey, little snowflake. What are you doing out here?” Bunny asked, his long ears twitching as he waited for an answer. 

“This is my tree. What are you doing here, Uncle Bunny?” Severus would normally have pulled away from the person he was hugging by now, but there was something about the rabbit's downy fur that made him want to cuddle close. 

“Just out for a run,” the Easter Bunny replied. The little boy slowly pulled away, and Bunny found himself crouching down so they could see eye-to-eye. “I've got time. Why don't you show me your tree.” 

Pale lips quirked up into a partial smile as the winter spirit nodded. 

*** 

_(Jack Frost)_

Jack Frost was not a person you could normally catch off guard. So, when he dropped by Pitch's lair to see if Severus wanted to spend some time with him, he didn't expect the younger boy to slip out of the shadows and grab him. No, not grab... Severus was hugging him! 

Blue eyes immediately darted to meet the golden gaze of the Nightmare King who simply shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“Sev, is something wrong?” Jack found himself asking, even as the boy backed away. 

“Why does EVERYONE think something is wrong?” The immortal child stomped his foot and pouted, arms crossing over his chest. The outburst nearly made Jack stumble in shock. 

“Temper, Severus,” Pitch warned, arching an eyebrow at the little winter spirit. 

“Sorry, father,” Severus mumbled, a tinge of blue spreading over his pale cheeks. 

“Severus' little human friend decided to introduce him to the concept of... hugging. I've already been interrupted by several of your fellow Guardians who made the assumption that something was _dreadfully_ wrong,” the boogeyman commented. 

“Ah. Well, um... I really just dropped by to see if Sev wanted to hang out,” the white-haired youth admitted, throwing his son a smile to show that no harm had been done from the unexpected hug. 

“I would prefer if you could keep an eye on him for the rest of the week. Then I can get caught up on my work,” Pitch stated, gesturing to the globe. 

“I don't see why not. We can go visit the penguins in Antarctica, drop by the Warren to surprise Bunny, maybe even spend a day with North... What do you say to that, Sev?” Jack smiled broadly as the younger spirit nodded. The child didn't smile, but Jack could see the sparkle of interest in his eyes. 

“Well then, let's get going. Don't work too hard, Pitch. You'll give yourself wrinkles,” the frost spirit joked, zipping up the entrance-way with Severus at his heels. 

***

 _(Santa Claus)_

Watching Severus approach North and attempt to give him a hug had brought a smile to Jack's face. The boy was tiny compared to the Guardian of Wonder, but it didn't stop the former-bandit from scooping the child up into his arms and hugging him firmly to his chest. 

“Grandpa North,” Severus nearly whined, pouting a bit as the older man gave a loud, jolly laugh in response. 

“Congratulations, North. You're officially a grandfather. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth have to settle for being uncles and aunt. I'm papa and Pitch, as you know, is father,” Jack chuckled, leaning on his staff as he watched North shift Severus until the boy was sitting on one of his broad shoulders. 

“I do not mind being grandpa to your little one. Not at all,” North laughed again, forcing Severus to grab hold of his shirt to keep from falling off. 

“Pitch wants me to watch Sev for the rest of the week, so we thought we'd stop by for a visit,” Jack commented, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“That sounds wonderful. Christmas is many months away, so we have plenty of time to spend together,” the large man agreed. 

...tbc...


	14. Second Christmas

 Pale fingers softly waved as the sleigh vanished through the shimmering portal. As the light faded, the sky returned to a dark expanse which was dotted with glowing stars.

 “What do want to do now, Sev?”

 Severus turned his attention to the frost-haired young man hovering next to him. The smile on his papa's face reminded him of a certain red-haired girl. “Presents are given at Christmas and on the annual day of one's birth. I don't know what to give Lily this year.”

 Blue eyes blinked in confusion. “Lily? Your little human friend?” Jack asked, rubbing his chin as he considered the idea.

 The immortal child nodded. “I gave her a book last time. She didn't like it.”

 “Why not?”

 “She said library books should be returned to the library, not given as gifts,” Severus stated.

 An amused laugh echoed the winter landscape. Jack Frost performed a playful tumble in the air as dark eyes watched him quietly. “Follow me. I think I know just who to ask.”

 ***

“Phil! Hey, Phil!” 

The yeti in question grumbled loudly as the mischievous form of Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, came streaking out of the darkened sky. Folding his giant arms across his chest, Phil threw his best glare at the youngest Guardian who came skidding to a stop inches away. He barely noticed the smaller immortal who had followed Jack through the outer doors and into the lower area of the workshop.

 “I know, I know. You want to get to that celebration party the yeti hold every year after North has begun his rounds. But I really, really need your help with something,” Jack began to babble, twirling his staff around with emphasis.

 The yeti head of security protested loudly at the suggestion that he spend the most important night of the year running errands for the spoiled Guardian of Fun. Naturally, Jack couldn't speak yeti, so he didn't understand a word Phil was saying. 

“Aw, come on. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. Besides, it's not for me, it's for Severus. You wouldn't say no to a kid, would you?” The winter spirit waved to the silent child hovering a few feet away. 

Phil huffed loudly, but lowered his arms to his sides. The boy was North's grandchild, which made him important. And perhaps he'd grow up to be less annoying and hopefully far less troublesome than his parents. 

“Great! Sev, this is Phil. If anyone can help you with a gift for your human girl-friend, it's him,” Jack announced happily as he introduced the pair. 

The giant yeti knelt down so he could properly meet the immortal child's dark gaze. 

“He may look scary...” the frost spirit began to comment, before Severus cut him off. 

“He doesn't look scary,” the child stated calmly, reaching out a pale hand to touch the yeti's furred cheek. “You're soft, like Uncle Bunny.” 

Phil felt his heart expand with emotion. With a pleased grumble, he scooped the boy up with both arms and set him on his right shoulder, holding onto the child's knee to keep him from slipping off. “What type of gift would your friend like?” the yeti found himself asking aloud, before realizing that the boy would not be able to understand him. 

“Lily likes flowers and birds... actually, she likes most animals. Except spiders and rats. And she likes playing at the park and making snowmen,” Severus mused aloud. 

Jack glanced between the pair, noting the startled look on the security yeti's normally moody face. “Wait, can you understand the yeti language?” he asked his son. 

Severus nodded calmly, before returning his attention to the creature carrying him. “Her birthday is in January, so perhaps a combined gift would be best.” 

Phil nodded and turned his back on the Guardian of Fun. Maybe he could help North's grandchild, and spend the evening with his favorite artist at the same time. Neither he, nor Severus, realized they'd left Jack Frost standing in the lower wing with a shocked look on his face. 

*** 

“Oi! Anyone here yet?” Bunnymund's voice rang out through the upper floor of the workshop. The yeti and elves normally kept their post-Christmas party to the lower levels, so he wasn't surprised that he was one of the first Guardians to arrive. Sandy and Tooth were likely still on their evening runs. That left Jack and the little ankle-biter, who, by all accounts, should have been at the pole already. 

“Bunny!” a cheerful voice caught his attention. Moments later, a slim figure hurled up and over the balcony with two glasses of punch in his hands (naturally, his staff was clutched tightly under his arm). 

“Jack, good to see you.” Long ears twitched as the pooka glanced around for a certain small winter spirit. 

“Severus is still with Phil. He's helping him make his little human friend a Christmas gift,” Jack announced, slipping one of the cups into Bunny's paws. 

“Oh. That was nice of him,” the pooka commented, letting his gaze travel over the lithe form of the Guardian of Fun. Perhaps now would be a good time to... 

“But they should be done now. Let's go find them,” the pale-haired youth urged. Bunny nodded, keeping his disappointment to himself as he followed Jack Frost down the hall.

 ***

 They had checked numerous rooms, but each was just as empty as the last. It wasn't until they got to the kitchen on the lower floor that a light below the doorway caught their attention. 

“Severus, are you in there?” Jack asked aloud, even as he pushed open the double doors of the kitchen. 

“Papa, you aren't suppose to come in yet. We're not done,” Severus' voice was as calm as ever, but his eyes lit up with interest when he caught sight of the pooka over Jack's shoulder. “Hello, Uncle Bunny.” 

“Hey, kiddo,” Bunny waved at the flour-covered child standing on a stool between two giant yeti. A sharp grumble from Phil had the Easter Bunny pulling Jack out of the kitchen to allow them to finish their work. 

*** 

It was about an hour later when the kitchen doors opened once more. Severus floated out of the room with Phil following close behind him. The other yeti was likely still cleaning up. 

“Thanks, Phil,” Jack smiled gratefully up at the almond-brown-furred yeti who simply grumbled in response. 

“He says that you're welcome,” Severus translated. 

“Looks like someone needs a bath,” Bunny noted, eyeing the child's floured skin and clothing. He'd even managed to get the white powder in his hair. 

Dark eyes grew uncertain at the mention of having to soak himself in water. 

“Don't worry, we'll make it a cold water bath,” Jack assured him, before taking the boy by the hand and pulling him in the direction of the bedroom wing. 

“Wait,” Severus turned and bowed politely to the yeti. “Thank you very much, Phil. Please tell Andy thank you as well.” 

Phil smiled under his mustache and grumbled (as the yeti language always sounds like grumbling to other species) a fond farewell to the boy, before slipping back into the kitchen to help his favorite yeti finish cleaning up. 

*** 

As the pooka filled the bath in his personal guest room (North had one for each of the Guardians), his ears stayed perked at an angle to hear the conversation between the two winter spirits standing a few feet away. 

“Phil oversees toy production and security, so he introduced me to his life partner, Andy, who helped me make a gift for Lily,” Severus was telling his papa. 

“Phil had a life partner? Wait! Phil is married?!” 

Bunnymund chuckled under his breath at the obvious confusion in Jack's tone. Of course the yeti had relationships. How else would they make little yeti children? Granted, it was difficult to tell a female and a male yeti apart, even for an old pooka like him. 

Though, if he recalled correctly, Phil had finally gotten up the nerve to pursue a relationship with a certain male yeti with cream-colored fur after their combined involvement in fighting Pitch 10 years ago. Andy was one of the most detailed yeti painters that Bunny had ever met, so he was pleased when the pair hit it off so well. Everyone deserves to be happy and find someone special to spend their life with. 

“By the way, Sev, when did you learn to speak yeti?” Jack suddenly asked, drawing the pooka's attention once more. 

“I didn't. I've always been able to understand them,” Severus replied. 

*** 

Jack and Bunny watched the little spirit hover over the cold water, still dressed in his flour-covered clothes. He didn't look afraid, just very wary of touching the liquid below him. 

“It's fine,” Jack assured the boy, stepping forward to run his own fingers through the water. It wasn't quite as cold as he would like, but it was chilly enough not to hurt a snow spirit. 

“Want me to take your clothes and get them washed up, kiddo?” Bunny asked, stepping closer. 

Severus blinked at the mention of his clothing, then he shook his head. Before the grown-ups could say anything further, the boy dissolved into a flurry of ebony snowflakes that continued to hover over the bath. In the same moment, white powder sprinkled the surface of the bathwater. 

Two pairs of eyes blinked in surprise as the child reformed, completely nude, in the air over the tub. “Do I still have to have a bath?” 

Blue eyes traveled over the boy's body, before Jack shook his head. “I guess not, but you might want to put your clothes back on.” 

“Oh. I forgot,” Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on re-forming his clothing, before floating away from the bathtub. 

*** 

When North's sleigh pulled onto the landing pad, he was quickly escorted up to the main room by Phil. The other Guardians were gathered around the tiny form of Severus BlackFrost. 

“How is my favorite bhyk*?” the bearded man asked, spreading his arms wide for a hug. 

“I'm your only grandchild,” the young immortal replied, slipping across the room to present a plate filled with delicately iced cookies to the giant of a man. 

The Guardian of Wonder raised a fluffy, white brow at the assortment of santa hats, gingerbread men, and egg-shaped treats being offered to him. A glance across the room showed a certain Easter Bunny twirling one of the egg cookies in his paw, but the pooka was quick to state, “Don't look at me, mate. Blame the yeti.” 

“Andy and Phil helped me make them,” Severus informed his grandfather. “And I made a gift for Lily too.” 

“Ah, I see. I am quite impressed, little one,” North patted the child on the shoulder, then slipped one of the gingerbread men into his mouth.

*** 

Once Christmas gifts were exchanged, Severus' second Christmas seemed to fly by... well, at least to the adults. The immortal child took in every activity with a sense of calm and quiet curiosity. So, in what seemed like a very short time, the Guardians were gathered in the main room to finish off the evening with eggnog and cider. 

Tooth and Sandy said their goodbyes and made sure to extend their New Year wishes. Even North retired early, leaving Jack and Bunny on the couch. Severus had nodded off to sleep with his cheek pressed into Bunny's thigh. For a kid who refused to even go near the fireplace, he didn't seem to mind the pooka's warm fur one little bit. 

Jack extended a slender hand to stroke his son's pale cheek. His thumb traced the delicate black snowflakes that sat like freckles on the boy's high cheekbones. The child stirred, but only proceeded to curl closer to the furred leg beneath him. 

“Aren't you cold?” the winter spirit's lips quirked into a smirk, blue eyes rising to meet amused green ones. 

“My fur is thicker than it looks. Besides, I'm getting used to having you snow sprites around,” the pooka stated with a grin. Their eyes drifted down to the silent child between them. “Hard to believe that Pitch helped create the little ankle-biter,” Bunny admitted. 

“Are you kidding?” Jack snorted with amusement. “I'm still getting used to being a dad. Never thought I'd even have a kid.” 

“For what it's worth, I think you're doing just fine with the little one,” the Easter Bunny commented. The soft smile he got in return made his heart skip a beat. 

The ice-haired youth glanced upward even as his lips curved into delighted grin. Bunny was quick to follow his gaze, which was resting on a tiny tooth fairy floating above their heads with a sprig of mistletoe in her hands. 

“It's tradition,” Jack stated. 

“I suppose it is,” the pooka answered, leaning closer to close the distance between them. Their first kiss was soft, barely a press of their lips (if pooka's could be said to have lips) together. It likely would have been more if not for the child between them. 

“What are you doing?” 

The pair pulled away from each other quickly, staring down at the dark eyes peering up at them curiously. “Mistletoe,” Bunny blurted out. 

“Mistletoe? I think I've read about that.” 

“Uh, yeah. There's a rule at Christmas-time. If two people find themselves standing under the mistletoe, they have to kiss,” Jack insisted, trying desperately to ignore the even colder flush to his cheeks. It wasn't his fault that winter spirits tended to blush blue, rather than red. 

“On the lips?” Severus' nose scrunched up a bit at the thought. 

“Only if you're an adult,” Bunny insisted. 

“Kids just have to kiss on the cheek,” the elder winter spirit said, reaching out to run his fingers through his son's raven hair. 

Severus nodded with interest, though his eyes drooped in a way that every parent was familiar with. 

“Say, are you tired, kiddo?” Jack asked, despite the answer being pretty obvious. The boy nodded again. Bunnymund was on his feet in seconds, cradling the child close to his chest as they made their way toward the bedroom wing.

 ***

 Pitch blinked in shock as the little boy pulled back from where his lips had been pressed against the bogeyman's cheek. The child simply floated back to the ground and pointed into the air above his father's head. “Mistletoe, father. It means you have to kiss,” Severus declared.

 “Don't even think about it,” the nightmare bringer's dry tone stopped Jack Frost in his tracks.

 “Aw, come on. Where's your holiday spirit?” the youth pouted, floating inches away from the taller man.

“Adults have to kiss on the lips,” Severus suddenly added, watching his parents intently.

 “Is tradition,” North insisted, nudging Bunny who stood next to him.

 “I'll stay over here, thanks,” the pooka insisted, keeping his eyes focused on the pair. He wasn't jealous at the thought of Jack kissing Pitch... nope, not at all.

 The silence seemed to stretch as they waited for something to happen. “Fine,” Pitch finally groaned, giving an exaggerated sigh (it came as no surprise that the nightmare bringer was a drama queen).

 Jack gave a little jump in the air, then swooped closer to press his lips against the gray-skinned man's own. It was only suppose to be a quick kiss, something he could taunt the Nightmare King about later. The frost spirit hadn't expected the long arms to pull him close, the lips beneath his to caress sensually back in return.

“HEY?!”

Pitch released the winter spirit, a smirk aimed over his shoulder at the furious pooka who had crossed the room, but was staying far enough away to be out of the mistletoe's influence. Jack visibly trembled as he drifted down to the floor, leaning against the wall to keep himself from falling to his knees.

 “Can we go home now?” Severus' voice broke through the tension that was clearly stretching between Bunnymund and Pitch.

 “Yes, I do believe we can. Happy Holidays... Jack,” the Nightmare King grinned darkly at the flushed winter spirit even as his shadows began to wrap around him and the little boy now grasping his robes.

 “Goodbye papa, Uncle Bunny, Grandpa North.” The pair disappeared, leaving the three Guardians completely alone in the main room.

 “Wow... just wow,” Jack let out a rather unexpected giggle, his cheeks blue with excitement and no small amount of embarrassment.

 “Lookin' to date Pitch now?” Bunny asked aloud, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

 “Of course not,” the Guardian of Fun stated, making his way to the Easter Bunny's side. “But Sandy is going to have a blast when he finally makes his move.”

 The other two Guardians blinked at their youngest member in shock.

 ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I'm not abandoning this fic. I have so many half-written chapters, but most of them are from the Hogwarts arc. Hoping to have more time to write over the Xmas season.
> 
> *BHYK: According to the internet, BHYK is “grandson” in Russian. Pronounced vnuk.


	15. Gifts

**Gifts in January**

“Oh, Sev... I love it!” The girl admired the delicately painted stained-glass lily in her gloved hands. It would look wonderful in her bedroom window.

“Andy and Phil helped me make it,” Severus explained, watching her with his usual calmness.

“I didn't know you had brothers.”

“They're not my brothers. Andy and Phil work for Grandpa North at his workshop.”

“Is that where you go at Christmas?” the human girl asked.

Severus nodded.

“And where do you go at Easter?”

“Uncle Bunny's. He paints and delivers eggs at Easter,” the immortal child explained.

“That sounds like a fun job,” Lily commented, taking a seat next to her friend in the snow.

* * *

 

**Second Easter**

Jack kept an eye on the pair from his perch in the tree. There was a fond expression on Bunny's face as he crouched next to Sev, watching as the boy hid an egg under a park bench. The Pooka had taken care of the majority of the eggs, leaving a few special googies for the frost child to hide.

It wasn't that Sev was slow - he was just something of a perfectionist, despite his young age. Every egg had to be specifically placed, by hand, in just the right place. Bunny was quick to encourage the boy's attention to detail, which was just fine with Jack.

“Alright, snowflake. Time to head back to the Warren.” Bunny lifted the snow child into his arms and tapped his foot against the ground.

“Are we going to have a nap?” the boy inquired curiously.

Bunny and Jack exchanged secret smiles before the Pooka answered, “Not exactly.” The hole closed over their heads, leaving only a single bloom to mark their descent.

***

“Surprise! Happy birthday!”

Jack watched his son closely, attempting to gauge his happiness level. The boy wasn't making it easy for him. Aside from a slight widening of his eyes, Sev quietly gazed around at the balloons, cake, and presents waiting for them when they arrived at the Easter Bunny's magical home.

“It's not my birthday yet,” the immortal child announced suddenly.

“We're celebrating early,” Tooth chirped, fluttering down to pull Severus into a hug.

Eleven candles flickered atop a blue and white frosted cake. The child's eyes darted to Jack's, filled with unspoken confusion.

“You have to blow out the candles,” the elder frost spirit insisted.

“How?” Severus asked.

“Um, well, you just get close, then put your lips together and blow,” Jack explained. In hindsight, perhaps he should have remembered that his son hadn't experienced breathing like a regular human. He was a born winter spirit, not a created one, after all.

Moments later, the entire group was left staring in stunned silence at the black frost covering the cake. “Maybe we should skip the cake this year,” Tooth suggested. The others were quick to agree with her.

“We're not having cake?” Severus sounded almost disappointed at the thought.

“It's a bit... frozen,” Jack commented.

“But I bet you'll really love my gift, snowflake.” The Pooka's ears twitched with excitement as he passed an egg-shaped gift to the boy.

The immortal child unfolded the wrapping from from his uncle's gift, blinking at the sight of a large, delicately engraved, chocolate egg. “It's pretty.”

“And delicious,” the Easter Bunny assured him.

“Thank you, Uncle,” Severus whispered softly.

Pleasant conversation filled the Warren as the Guardians celebrated their little one's birthday together for the first time.

* * *

_Note: Better late than never. Finally found the missing part to this chapter!_


	16. Moonbeams and Tree Branches

Severus observed the full moon from his perch in the tree. His family had told him the story of the Man in the Moon who watched over the children of Earth, but the immortal child had never noticed anything unusual about the natural satellite that lit up the night sky. It had certainly never attempted to speak to him.

Suddenly, before his eyes, two glowing shapes appeared to separate from the moon, heading toward the Earth with blazing speed. Severus sat up straighter as he realized they weren't just racing toward the planet, they seemed to be heading straight for his tree.

***

Pitch hadn't planned to run into Jack Frost while spreading his nightmares through Northern England. The icy-haired youth floated cheerfully next to him, barely blinking an eyelash at the sight of shadowy mist stretching from the cloud beneath them to the city below.

“Decided to do it Sandy's way,” Jack teased.

A clever retort died on Pitch's tongue as his mind was suddenly overwhelmed by the vivid mental image of an ancient tree being engulfed in flames. From the gasping sound filling the night sky, the bogeyman knew he was not the only one affected.

“Sev's in danger! Come on, Pitch. We have to go!”

***

Jack reached the park first, his blue eyes darting around wildly until they focused on a familiar shape perched on the lowest limb of an old tree. The immortal child was clutching a slim branch, half the length of his arm, to his chest; his dark gaze focused entirely on the cheerful moonbeams darting in and out of the branches above.

“This is rather childish, even for you,” Pitch's dry tone pierced the air, startling Jack into turning around. The nightmare bringer wasn't looking at him, the winter spirit realized. He was fixing the full moon with a deep, impatient frown.

“Father! Papa! Make them stop. They're breaking my tree.” Severus' voice held an unusual note of panic. The moonbeams came to a stop, hovering in midair above the oak. Their brightness dimmed to a low shine.

“Oh, now you're feeling apologetic,” Pitch drawled coarsely, folding his arms over his chest.

“Knock it off, Pitch. I'm sure they were just playing,” Jack argued.

“Playing or harassing our son, Frost?” the Nightmare King countered with a sneer.

Severus was out of the tree and clinging to Pitch's robe before the argument could escalate. The twig dangled from the boy's other hand, reminding Jack of the witches and wizards he'd seen on occasion.

The immortal child's unwavering gaze focused on Jack. “What do the lights want?”

“They're moonbeams. Don't worry; they're not dangerous,” the Guardian of Fun assured his son. Catching a raised eyebrow from Pitch, he added, “They're harmless, unless you try to harm children.”

The shimmering beams suddenly rose back into the sky, returning to the moon from whence they came.

“Well, that was anti-climactic,” Pitch commented. Turning to the younger boy, he extended his hand.

“Taking Sev home...” Jack guessed aloud. He stood back as the nightmare bringer led their son to the tree's hidden entrance.

“Bye, papa.”

The bogeyman paused, looking back at the Guardian of Fun with an unreadable expression. Severus glanced between the pair in quiet curiosity.

“Would you like to spend the day with us, Jack?” Pitch asked unexpectedly.

“Seriously?” Jack gaped at the older spirit in shock.

“Answer before I change my mind,” the nightmare bringer stated.

“Yes, of course. Definitely, yes!” Jack dashed forward to join the pair.

“Come to my room first, papa,” Severus insisted, an almost-smile touching his lips as he led his other parent into the tree's hollow.

The Nightmare King turned his gaze to the sky. “I don't know what you're planning, old man, but keep my son out of it,” Pitch snarled, glaring at the Tsar Lunar's home. Moments later, he vanished down the ancient oak's secret passage, leaving the moon to glow silently upon the sleeping park below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I updated. This year has been crazy busy. I hope to have more time to write over the Xmas holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is less a full-story, and more a set of misc. ficlets revolving around the idea of Severus Snape as Severus BlackFrost (son of Jack Frost and Pitch). Surprisingly enough, mpreg is not going to be included in this story.


End file.
